A Box of Chocolates
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Mara wanders into a magical chocolate shop.


**A Box of Chocolates**

"No Leia, not another one!" Mara had put up with her future sister-in-law and her wedding planning strategies, but she'd had enough today.

Finding a caterer had been a disaster. There were so many kinds of food in the galaxy and Mara was sure she had now tasted every one. The sample dishes ranged from Bakuran shellfish to Corellian gruel, and her stomach was beginning to protest. However, there was one that befriended her, a dressed up version of Tatooine dust crêpes. In honor of her farm boy fiancé she had placed an order, without telling Leia.

"Fine! I've had enough of you Mara! Jaina's easier to shop with!" Leia couldn't hide the smile that crept to her lips. Her daughter was the ultimate definition of tomboy.

Thanks," she gave Leia a quick hug.

Once safely out of the diplomats reach, Mara headed back to Luke's apartment to report achievements. Around three blocks from her destination her attention was caught by a small shop located on the corner ahead. There were bright yellow and pink flowers in clay pots next to signs that read 'GRAND OPENING'. Mara glanced at the name of the establishment, 'CHIDO'S CHOCOLATE'. As if by some magical force or perhaps the rich aroma that was wafting through the door and out into the street, she wandered in.

A quaint service droid greeted her inside, "Hello," it said in a female voice, "may I help you find something?"

"No thank you." The droid gave a curt nod and rolled off to attend to another customer. Mara eyed the rows of shelves lined with more sweets than she had ever seen in her life. There were miniature chor cakes, namana candies, and a whole line of imported sugar coated fruits from Belsavis. Her mouth fell open.

"Are you finding anything to your liking?" asked a voice from behind Mara's shoulder.

"Well it's all amazing." She turned and glanced down to see a pale skinned xexto. Suddenly, she had an idea: "How is your hot chocolate selection?" she inquired with a smile.

The xexto chuckled, "We shall see," he motioned to a small display near the counter, "but first, perhaps you would like to sample our solid chocolates?"

"Oh yes!" he handed her a cube which she popped into her mouth. AS it began to melt and the creaminess was revealed the shop keeper began to speak:

"Did you know only eight planets in the galaxy are fertile enough to grow the cocoa bean?"

_Seven of which have been destroyed_, she thought, it was reasons like these she hated the Empire. Jade pushed the thought away. No more imperials, no more diplomats, no more Jedi; she was getting married and nothing was going to spoil this. Suddenly, she found another sample in her hand it was darker…and tasted richer.

"Yes, the chocolate business is very risky, but here at Chido's you always get good price."

Once Mara had finished the second sample she asked, "If I may, are you Chido?"

"The one and only!"

"Then Chido, I will take a box of both."

"Wonderful!" he disappeared behind the counter and emerged with a white box tied with red ribbon in each of his lower arms. "Here we are." The store owner rung up her purchase, "Five credits even ma'am."

Mara was astonished, such a low price. She handed him a credichip, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome Miss Jade." Jade felt the weight of the ring Luke had finally gotten onto her finger. She wouldn't be Miss Jade any longer. Soon she would be Mrs. Skywalker. She was ready, because it would be standing at the alter.

Chido interrupted her thoughts by handing her her chocolates, "Do not fret Miss Jade." With a start she realized she had not told him her name; however, just about every sentient being knew her name now, with her marriage to Jedi master and rebellion hero, Luke Skywalker. Then how did he respond to her thoughts, surely she hadn't spoken aloud?

Mara let it pass; she would not be distracted by this just days before _her_ wedding. Perhaps an investigation could wait until the honeymoon was over. Jade grabbed her items, thanked the hospitable xexto again and left the shop.

Mara Let the door swish closed behind her as she entered the Jedi Master's abode.

"Luke!" she called, "Luke!"

"In here!" answered a voice from the hall.

"Skywalker, what the stars are you doing?" he was sitting cross-legged on his bed surrounded by ivory colored cards.

"Leia says that if we start our thank you notes now we'll have less to do after the ceremony."

"Your sister," she chuckled, "Well, why'd you start all the fun with out me?"

"I hoped to get a good portion done by the time you got home." His innocence and concern left Mara truly touched.

"I'll tell you what Skywalker, go make us something to eat and I'll take over here."

Luke beamed with gratitude and stood. He gave Mara a quick kiss as he bounded to the kitchen.

"Time for dessert!" Mara exclaimed.

"Dessert?"

"Yes." She rushed to get the two boxes she had bought earlier that day. "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told, but tried to glimpse of Mara's surprise and she slapped him on the hand. "Ow!"

"Stop it!" Trying not to make any noise, Jade carefully removed the lid from the first box and took out one chocolate. "Open your mouth." Luke did and found a delicious flavor erupting his senses. Mara repeated with the second box.

"Okay, now KEEP your eyes closed." Silently, she leaned across the table and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Mmmmm," moaned Luke, "the first two were good, but I prefer the third."

"Mara?'

"Hold on a second." She stared at the shop in front of her. No longer was there a delightful chocolate shop, but a foul smelling launderer. Mara couldn't help but feel a small, sharp pain in her heart. _Goodbye, Chido._

"Mara, you really shouldn't be on your feet much longer." Luke had caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know, I know." She gave his arm a pat. She would be glad when the baby was born. Luke wouldn't have to worry abouther constantly. "Let's go Skywalker, if I don't get something to eat soon you might be on the menu." They started to walk away, but Mara looked back at the launderer's.

It might just have been her hormones, but she swore she saw a wrinkled xexto smile and wink at her as she left.

FIN

Prepare for the sequel

"A Bouquet of Flowers"

By JediMasterAthena


End file.
